Process of meeting new people
by NaideHdz
Summary: The gang was having a regular day when three boys wanted to create a disturbance early in the morning attracting tons of walkers. Rick, Michonne and Abraham go on an adventure to figure out where they all came from.


The sun has just risen; the walkers are thumping into trees after not hearing anything all night. They aren't sure where to go at the moment. Some of the children are waking up too. Three boys are arguing about having to go to the restroom first. Don't they know it's really quiet this early? They need to stay quiet before the walkers hear them. Too late. Rick being the one always up earlier than everybody to make sure everything is intact, can hear sticks breaking from a distance. If he can hear the sticks breaking, he knows the other walkers nearby can hear them too. He stands to get a better view and he sees about 20 heading toward the camp already. He rushes down the podium to warn the others without making too much noise so he wouldn't attract more walkers. He alarmingly whispers to Rosita, and Maggie to get ready. Rick lowers the walkers to the gate so they can stab each and every one of them in the brain to preserve bullets along without making too much noise.

Carol, who coincidently is up as well, runs to the house where the three boys are located and opens the front door. The doors in Alexandria, a neighborhood where the whole pack has taken shelter with metal walls built for protection, stay open because everyone has to trust one another in case of an incident such as this one now. She quickly jogs up the stairs, skipping a step between each lunge, and grabs two of the boys and yells while still whispering, "Shut up you three, don't y'all know how early it is. Y'all woke up the walkers!" The boy's break into a shiver, ashamed of what they just caused.

Since the town is so small, it takes every individual to take down the walkers. There are only about ten left to kill; as Rosita and Maggie take care of those walkers, Rick, Michonne, and Abraham sneak out the side of Alexandria to figure out where all the walkers were coming from. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Abraham notices a small town in the distance. He tells the rest of the group to check it out and they all agree to search it. That's always a rule: you see a town, you go search it for food and supplies. Rick leads in the front as Michonne and Abraham follow behind on opposite ends searching every building. There's a grocery store three shops down; Rick checks the door. The front door is locked so Rick works his way to the back. No noise is heard inside so Rick begins to try to break the door down. There must be something in the way because the door is extremely hard to bust open. He goes around back to the front but once again it's hard to bust. He calls Abraham to try next but no success. They were on their way to give up and move along when they heard a gunshot go straight through the door almost hitting Rick. They all turned around so fast you could hear the wind being pushed out the way. Rick then yells, "Hey hey hey, we don't want any trouble. We didn't think anybody was inside!" Still not able to hear any extra noise coming from inside the store, Rick yells "Hello! We didn't mean to disturb your peace. How many of y'all are there? We are three." Once Rick mentioned how many of them there where along with introducing themselves, the other people spoke. "We're four in here. We've been stuck here for days." "I'm Cassandra, and the others are Jose, Caleb and Lesly." After hearing the names, Michonne asks them how did they end up stuck in there. The four explain how they were chased by more than 30 walkers and in the process they somehow came across a small town and quickly took the opportunity to take shelter. They ran for their lives and thought it was the end for them. The four didn't realize the walkers were all gone, they didn't want to make matters worse by making noise to check outside. Rick asked them to open the door so they can meet face to face. All information has been exchanged and Abraham asked them the three questions. Their answers were sufficient enough. Rick then asks in a determined voice, "Do y'all want to help us find where all these walkers are coming from?"


End file.
